It's an Orphan Thing
by Klutz242
Summary: Harry's childhood at the Dursley's didn't really affect him, at least not that he can tell. Ginny, however, has to disagree when they adopt their 7th child. This is the story of the Potter children, and how the line between "orphan" and "family" can easily be crossed.
1. Caleb Pt 1

Harry was over his childhood with the Dursley's, thank you very much. And if you were to ask him, the only thing lasting scar they had given him, was the ability to love his children unconditionally. Not too bad for a scar, in his opinion. Ginny, however, silently disagreed. Although she kept it to herself for over ten years, this time she couldn't help but let it slip.

"This is because of the Dursley's isn't it?"

Harry froze in the middle of what had become a five-minute speech and gaped at Ginny. "What?"

"This orphan thing: it's because of the Dursley's." Ginny made sure Harry could see the smile on her face. The 'orphan thing' wasn't necessarily a bad thing; it was just a funny thing.

"What orphan thing?" Harry was floored. Here he was trying to convince Ginny that they needed to adopt this little boy. That if they didn't, he was to be sent to his grandparent's house and they didn't want him because he was a half-blood. What did that have to do with the Dursley's? Wait… Oh.

"Figured it out, did you?" was Ginny's only remark. She was trying hard not to laugh, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"When did you figure it out?" Harry's accusation only made the fight not to laugh harder.

"Honestly? It all started when you signed Haley's birth certificate, but I didn't really understand until right now. You can't stand the thought of a child being unwanted."

Harry paced in front of her for a minute thinking. Then he sat beside her at the kitchen table, and was silent another minute. Finally he spoke in a very quiet voice Ginny hadn't heard him use in years: "Is that a bad thing?"

Ginny felt all the amusement disappear. Why had she brought this up? She knew he wouldn't handle it well. "Is it a bad thing that you made your godson as a son? Is it a bad thing that you made your stepdaughter your daughter? Is it bad you took in your cousin's son as your own, despite everything he had done to you, because your cousin couldn't handle having a magical child? No, Harry, of course it isn't."

"But you're right. We have six kids. This… this shouldn't be our… problem." Harry choked on the word 'problem' and refused to meet Ginny's eyes.

Ginny sighed. Damn. She knew this would be how it ended once Harry had brought up the idea of adopting this child. "When, in this entire conversation, did I ever say we weren't going to adopt this boy?"

Harry's head jerked up to gape at her. "So, it's a yes?"

"Yes."

Harry's smile was so wide; Ginny knew she had made the right decision. "I'll go to the ministry right now! I'm sure Kingsley will get me the paperwork no problem!"

He kissed her and ran to the floo. Laughing, Ginny called: "Harry!" Harry stopped and turned to her. "What's his name?"

"Caleb. His name is Caleb."


	2. Haley Pt 1

A/N So I realize how confusing the first chapter was. I kind of threw in a lot of characters that do not exist in cannon. In order to correct this, the next couple chapters will be one-shots based on each child's adoption. Now normally, I would work my way from oldest to youngest. However, due to the fact the stepdaughter will be included in Teddy's (as Teddy is a toddler when he's adopted by the Potter's), I'll start with the second oldest.

June 1998

To say Ginny was terrified was to put it lightly. At seventeen she had thought she had faced just about everything. She had been possessed, fought countless Death Eaters, survived a year of school run by Voldemort, and survived the loss of a brother. Ginny didn't frighten easily, but staring at the little stick Hermione had brought her? Now that was scary.

"So Gin, what's the verdict?" Hermione's voice shook as she asked, as if she was the one that had to deal with this… this problem.

"How am I supposed to tell Harry?" They had just recently gotten back together, after more then a year apart. And Ginny had figured that this was better then a new beginning, this was just a continuation on something that had been great. But this? This would end it all.

"And there's no way it can be Harry's?" It was the fifth time Hermione had asked, not that Ginny was counting or anything.

"Harry and I got together a month ago. We haven't… no. No there isn't any chance it's his."

"I knew I did the potion right," Hermione couldn't help but throw in. Ginny ignored her. She had known Hermione had gotten the potion right; she just hadn't wanted to believe it at the time.

"Who do I tell first?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Normally I'd say… him. But in this case? Tell Harry, that way he can be with you when you do tell him."

"Like Harry is going to want anything to do with me after this! How could he?" Ginny snapped effectively cutting Hermione off. She would have kept going but a third voice interrupted.

"And why exactly wouldn't I want anything to do with you?" Harry was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. His eyebrows raised, and a look between confusion and amusement.

Hermione glanced worriedly at Ginny. "Do you want me to-"

"No, go ahead Hermione. I need to do this alone." That was all it took for Hermione to be out the door, leaving Ginny with the one person she had swore never to hurt. As she opened her mouth to explain herself, something very unexpected happened: she cried.

All amusement left Harry's face, and his arms quickly circled around her. "It's okay. Whatever it is, it'll be okay." Harry continued in this way until Ginny's sobs died down. Instead of trying to talk again she simply showed him what was in her hand. He took an intake of breath: "That's a muggle pregnancy test. Why do you have it?"

"Because I wanted to believe Hermione made the potion wrong," Ginny whispered.

"Was it… was it consensual?" Ginny saw the fear in his eyes as he asked the question. This was part of why she loved him. The fear came only from the idea of her being hurt, not from what it meant if it had been consensual.

"Yes. We were both sober and willing. It was during the war, it was a mistake on both sides. We were just so scared and –"

"And we weren't together. Gin, this doesn't change anything! I mean obviously it changes a lot, but not between us. I have no problem being something to your child. Be it an uncle, godfather, or friend. I love you too much not to be willing to work on this."

Ginny's mouth grew dry. "You're not mad? I mean you don't care?"

Harry gave a strangled laugh. "Oh I'm not happy about it. But that's the jealous part of me, and I'll just have to deal with that. I do have to know though… who is the father?"

The name came quickly: "Draco Malfoy."


	3. Haley Pt 2

A/N So. I received a very sweet, very encouraging note from an anonymous reviewer (Raven), that has encouraged me to continue this story. Therefore, I dedicate this chapter to you Raven! And I am so sorry for the two-year long hiatus guys… I'll try to make that not be a thing that happens again.

July 1998

Harry had imagined many different scenarios when Ginny finally told Malfoy the truth. He imagined Malfoy would get mad, stomp off. He, vaguely, imagined that Malfoy would step up and want to be part of the child's life. His most probable theory was that Malfoy would accept it, but only offer money as a way of involvement. Hell, a dark part of Harry imagined Malfoy refusing to admit his involvement. But this? Harry had never imagined this.

"Look… let me fix this. Just let me fix this," Malfoy's voice had never sounded so cowardly before.

"Fix this? Fix this? And how exactly do you think you can fix this?" Ginny's snarl was so low Harry almost couldn't hear her from where he stood behind her.

"I have the money. And I know people. It can be solved and nobody who matters will ever hear anything about it."

Ginny slowly leaned back from the table separating her from the man. "I know you aren't referencing what I think you're referencing.

"Come on Weasley! You can't honestly tell me you want this… thing! You can't tell me Potter will ever have any interest in you if you keep it. Look. If we fix this now, then everything will be fine. It'll be normal again," Malfoy replied calmly.

He seemed to have lost whatever fear he had originally had when Ginny broke the news to him. Now, now he seemed in his zone. He was simply a man in the middle of a business deal.

"Keep your money. And keep your _fixes_. After today, you will never have to see me or my child again. Normality be damned." As Ginny stomped out of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry couldn't help but be impressed (and slightly disappointed) that she hadn't cursed him prior to leaving.

Harry followed Ginny down Diagon Alley and into the backroom of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezus. It was only there that Harry removed the invisibility cloak.

Harry stood frozen as Ginny paced up and down the small room. "He… that son of a bitch… he-he-"

Ginny whipped around to face Harry for the first time that day. "What gives him that right?" Her voice came out weaker than she expected. And for the first time that day Harry knew exactly what to do.

He swiftly walked over to Ginny and held her tightly. Her head fell to his shoulder as he hugged her. "He has no right. No right at all. But more importantly, he'll never have a right in either you or this child's life."

Ginny pulled away and took a slow step back. "Harry… it'll be a wizarding birth certificate. If I don't physically write a name on the father line the biological father's name will automatically appear in twenty-four hours. He… he will always have a right! And there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

Turning around, she punched the concrete wall as hard as she could. "Ouch! Fuck! Ow ow ow!"

Trying hard not to laugh, because really the situation shouldn't have been this amusing, Harry walked over to pull her bruised fist away from where she was clutching it to her chest. "I know I'm not the best at _fixes_ , but this I think I can fix." With that, Harry muttered a healing spell to calm her bruised hand.

Ginny smiled weakly. "I didn't think that would actually hurt that bad… I guess that's just one more stupid decision I've made."

Taking in a deep breath, Harry looked at the floor as his feet shuffled awkwardly under him. "I know you have a lot to worry about right now, and I know you're stressed and angry and sad and, what I mean to say is, one thing you shouldn't have to worry about right now is him. So, let me actually fix this."

The minute of silence was deafening in a way Harry hadn't imagined to be possible. Finally, Ginny broke the silence. "You can't be talking about what I think you're talking about."

Harry looked up and smiled sheepishly at Ginny. "Let me sign the birth certificate. We had already talked about me being involved with the baby. This is just… making that decision permanent."

Ginny wrapped her hands around his neck. "Harry, I love you, and I love how kind your heart is. But this? I can't let you do this. It's one thing to be the cool uncle, but to be legally required to take care of a child that's not yours? That's too much to ask."

Harry shrugged. "Well, for one you never asked. And second, we both know I'd never be satisfied just being the cool uncle."

Ginny yanked away, paced, and turned back to glare. "And what if we break up again? Harry! You will always be stuck with me. For the next eighteen years, no matter how much you can't stand me, or how much you want to move on with your life, you will always be tied down to me and a child that isn't even yours! Is that the future you really want for yourself?"

Ginny stood in front of Harry, arms crossed, and eyes furious. Harry held the same stance. "I can't tell you that we will last forever. I can't tell you that we won't end up hating each other. I can't tell you that we won't end up with different people. But I can tell you this: I will never let this child feel unloved or unwanted. No matter what happens between us, this child will always have a mother and a father."

For the first time since the day she had learned she was pregnant, Ginny's eyes filled with tears. Because a future with Harry and their child? That was a future she could look forward to.

The day that Draco Malfoy walked out on Haley's life was the day Harry Potter walked into it.


	4. Haley Pt 3

A/N So I've decided to go ahead and respond to some reviewers, hopefully this will answer any questions/concerns. Guest: I chose Draco to be the other half of the parentage just because creating a half-Weasley/half-Malfoy seemed like a lot of fun! Sakura Liesel, the grandparents unfortunately were the next of kin to Caleb, plus I picture it as the grandparents making snippy comments about the "importance of being pureblood" and Harry just taking that and running with it. In regards to Lucius and Narcissa, the only magical family tree I know of is the one in Grimmauld Place, and at this time Harry owns Grimmauld Place, so Lucius and Narcissa aren't currently aware of Haley's existence. Palil-Chan, this is an AU which means that while in the canon Harry and Ginny didn't have any other children, in this alternative universe they do. Okay! So, giant A/N finished, onto chapter 4!

May 2004

Standing beside Bill, Harry couldn't help but shake his head. Six years ago today, he had thought the world was ending. Yet here he was, celebrating what had been won, and remembering those who had lost their lives for the cause. And of course, being able to celebrating his young niece's birthday was something Harry never dreamed he'd be able to experience. At four years old, Victoire was angelic looking like her mother, and mischievous like her father. Most of her exploits included a five-year-old Haley and six-year-old Teddy.

"So, who is going to be Vic's first victim with that new potion set you reckon?"

Bill glared at the man beside him. "For someone who practically failed potions, I'm failing to understand why you would buy Vic that torture device! I expected something like that from Georgie, but not from you."

Harry shrugged, a small smirk playing on his lips. "To be fair, Hales picked it out, I just paid for it."

Bill shook his head in shame. "That almost makes it worse." He was able to keep the disappointed look for another five seconds before both men broke with laughter.

"Think about how they're going to be at Hogwarts at this rate. They may break the twins record." A small pained smile graced Bill's lips as he thought about his lost brother.

Harry nudged Bill's shoulder with his own. "As long as they don't break the marauders record, we should be okay."

"Well between just Haley and Teddy the three are represented," Bill shot back with a smirk. "I mean technically and all."

Harry rolled his eyes. While Harry and Ginny had never told the Weasley's, other than Ron and Hermione, that Haley wasn't biologically his, it had been assumed. Due to the timing of the pregnancy and Haley's blonde hair, Harry's lack of involvement in Ginny becoming "knocked up" (Charlie's words), was obvious. That didn't mean Bill didn't like to give Harry hell of course. He was one of the very few who were either brave enough or stupid enough (Ginny's words) to comment on it.

"About that, I have a question."

Bill's eyes scrunched together in worry. "Did he owl?"

Now Harry was confused. "Did who owl?"

"You know… him?"

Harry stared at Bill with glazed over eyes. "Huh?"

"Merlin, no wonder you weren't in Ravenclaw. The sperm donor."

"What? No! No, no, no. We haven't heard from him since Ginny told him. Nothing to worry about there. No, it's more concerning James. How did Vic react, when you brought Dom home?"

Bill's face showed sympathy, but not surprise. "Ah. Yes I can imagine that's been… interesting for you. Well if it helps, Vic took one look at Dom and told us to return her. Said she'd rather have a puppy. Is Haley acting jealous or having tantrums?"

"No… she's been the opposite. Since Jamie's been home, she's been incredible. Not a single tantrum or even prank. But she's almost distant with him. When we ask her if she wants to hold him, she immediately agrees, but otherwise she just watches him, watches us. When she picked out the prank potion set for Vic, she seemed to shut down. Which is also why it was bought."

Bill looked at Harry, sighed, and looked away.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his brother-in-law. "What?"

Bill sighed again. "Harry… Who does James look like?"

Harry shrugged. "Gin says he looks like me, why?"

"No. Everyone says he looks like you. When he was born, that's what we all said. We all compared him to you. Mom even said 'He looks just like Harry, but with Ginny's eyes'. Tell me, when has Haley ever been compared to either of you?"

Harry fell silent as he watched his daughter run around the field with her cousin. His blonde hair, blue eyed daughter. His daughter with a pointed face and pale skin. His daughter.

"Harry. You need to talk to Haley. I know she's young, but she's not oblivious. She knows there's a difference between her and James, she just doesn't know what it is."

"Well. That's awfully specific." Harry stared at Bill unflinching until Bill turned with a scoff.

"Yeah well. Vic may have asked me, because Haley asked her, if they were actually sisters since they both have blonde hair and Jamie doesn't. Of course, I told her no, but I don't know how much she believed me."

Harry grimaced. It was a conversation he knew he'd have to have with Haley one day, he just never expected it would come so soon. It was either that or he had to talk Ginny into immediately adopting another kid with blonde hair…


End file.
